creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat Ritual
This is a set of instructions on how to perform the most nightmare inducing ritual of all time. The Cat Ritual. Here are some steps you have to follow: Hint: You have to do this, inside your own home, or the spell wouldn't work. That meaning you can not do the ritual anywhere quiet, at a cemetery or something cliché like that. Make sure you do this in your own bedroom. 1. You have to draw a black cat on each set of thirteen pieces of paper, and write this on the fourteenth piece of paper as the center piece: "Nigrum Cattus poterat ad vescendum: Adipem ovis, hoc non est mate innitaris sufficere poterat ad vescendum. Coartor autem e duobus: et lambebant: Viri sánguinum, et corpus meum immaculatum". Which is Latin for: "The Black Cat Could Eat No Fat, It's Mate Could Eat No Lean. Betwixt The Two, They Licked, The Bloody Body Clean". 2. Place each piece of paper with your cat drawings in a large circle, if you do this, this ritual will work. Then light thirteen pumpkin spiced candles next to the drawings, or the ritual won't work. 3. Place your poem in the center. 4. Grab a small mirror, you'll need this for important purposes. You'll know very soon why you need this. 5. A cat of course. You'll need to have you're family cat as you're partner. Once the ritual is set up, you need to shut off all the lights in the house. You'll need a flashlight, don't want you tripping or knocking stuff over don't we? The hour must be 12:00 AM, or the ritual will not work. You'll need to cross your legs while sitting in the middle of the now lit circle, close your eyes, and quietly. Count to twelve. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Then open them. You will feel not alone with your cat with you in your room, but anyone can say that there are demons or ghosts in these Ritual Stories, but. But, in this ritual, there are no ghosts. No demons and devils. No death. Just, one, slip, and there will be consequences. Terrifying, consequences. Now, you must do these next steps to prevent the nightmarish results to happen: 1. Go out back and stare at the moon. Do, not, blink. Or you will black out, and wake up in an idle state, and kill you're cat. You do not want that do you? But, if you stare at it long enough, you're lips will become idle and speak in random tongues, basically Latin. Do not try and cover your mouth, or you will black out, and wake up killing you're cat. 2. You must let yourself become idle and allow you're idle state walk around whatever you're idle body likes to go, or like I said, you will black out, and you will escalade into murdering you're household pet. Don't worry, you can blink now, but if you wish to stop wondering around idle and still aware of you're surroundings, just say the words above a whisper, "Cut me loose". Then, you will black out, but the ritual will be complete. Once you wake up, you'll notice that you have woken up in your bedroom, or around the house, and you've become small, and furry. This is when you must look at the mirror in your room. You'll see you're cat staring back at you, with your own human face. The person that is supposed to be you, has you're cat's face, and is acting exactly like how a human would act. Instead, you can still talk and have the same human functions as you, but you can only move around on four legs, and now you're cat can move around on two. You see you're cat still act like a human, but never talks. Guess you're cat still can meow like a regular cat, but has the same brain functions as a human. The worst part is, that you will live an eternity being you're cat's pet. Many reports state that some of the people's neighbors have bordered up their houses and left it void of any daylight. I recommend you not- I repeat, do NOT, do The Cat Ritual. This ritual is not for the sake of heart. Even though it will not kill you, but it will ruin your life. As a cat you will not have thumbs, you won't eat the same human food, you will have cat-like cravings and instincts, and you will have to kill birds and eat mice, rats, and insects. Of course, you will play with yarn. That's what cats do right? But just be thankful that you will turn back into a human and the ritual will be reversed, when you and you're cat, die of natural causes or an accident. If you still want to do the ritual, go right ahead. Play this deadly game... At you're own risk... Good luck. You're gonna need it. Category:Ritual Category:Animals Category:Paranormal Category:Psychopasta